Drinking glasses for banquet use are usually washed in racks with the glasses inverted so as to achieve better washing and to permit washing liquid to easily drain from the glasses. These racks typically hold between 16 to 36 glasses, and the glasses are rotated into the upright position by hand after washing, in order to be filled and taken to the banquet area for distribution onto tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,563 to Guzman suggests a technique for mechanically rotating a rack of washed glasses into the upright position for filling.